


wait for your family.

by gayblockz (lizandre)



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Allusions to the Family Dynamic, Angst, But it's up to interpretation, Canon compliant sorta, Complicated Relationships, Gen, In my imagining they have a familial relationship but Techno's in denial, Pain, References to the Antarctic Empire, Techno says no, Techno's Canon Disc, Technoblade rejects the Family Dynamic, Tommy tries to figure out their relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28493316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizandre/pseuds/gayblockz
Summary: “Technoblade, what are we to each other?”“We’re working together,” he stumbled through his words. “We’re allies. Not… friends. No.”“So, all those years meant nothing?”The six words struck between the ribs.The absence of blood was disappointing.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 167





	wait for your family.

**Author's Note:**

> god help me i wrote this at 3 am like 20 minutes after finishing crying.
> 
> enjoy the pain.

Tommy stared at the turtle shell helmet in his hands.

_I actually am being pretty upfront with you._

He put it down near his bed and got under the white sheets.

_We’re not best friends or anything._

He shifted over in his bed, turning onto his other side, and changed the position of his arms.

_We’re working together, so you can get your discs back._

Then changed it again.

_And I can get my weapons._

Then turned over again.

_And some other things._

Then he got up. He quietly went over to the jukebox in his room, carefully opening up the chest that stood beside it. The amount of effort he put into being silent was kind of silly, his room was in the double basement, there was no way Technoblade would ever hear him, and even if he did, he certainly wouldn’t care, especially not in the middle of the night, but there was something secretive about what Tommy was doing, something sacred, something which needn’t be interrupted by irrelevant noise.

_Techno’s Canon Disc._

He sheepishly put the record in, and the song seeped into his ears, filling the room with soft, low sounds.

_Wait._

That was the name of the song.

_“Wait”._

Wait for what?

What was Tommy waiting for? What was he supposed to be anticipating? What event did the future bring?

_Wait._

That word mocked him. He was so sick of people trying to get him to wait. Wait for your exile to be over and for Tubbo to let you back into L’Manburg. Wait for your solitude to end and for Dream to visit. Wait for Technoblade to finally fucking speak to you as an equal and be honest with you for once and reveal his goddamned plans.

The music came to a halt along with Tommy’s fist coming down onto the jukebox.

He was not going to fucking wait.

No way in hell.

Nothing was going to make Tommy wait, not a piece of stone he had to push away, not the three sets of stairs he had to climb, not the spruce door he pushed open in order to reveal a moonlit room with a snoring pile of blankets in the corner.

“Technoblade,” he said, with the certainty of a man who has been brushed off one too many times.

The snoring didn’t acknowledge being interrupted.

“Technoblade,” he repeated, crossing the room with a few quick steps.

The pile moved, groaning, the half asleep face turning to Tommy.

“What?”

“I need to speak to you.”

“It’s, like, three in the morning,” Techno grumbled, yawning. “Can’t this wait?”

“ _No._ ”

The determination in Tommy’s voice took Techno by surprise, making him more awake. He blinked several times.

“Technoblade, what are we to each other?”

The question came completely out of left field.

“We’re working together,” he stumbled through his words. “We’re allies. Not… friends. No.”

Tommy nodded, thoughtfully, as if he was taking the information in and thoroughly processing it.

“So, all those years meant nothing?”

The six words struck between the ribs.

The absence of blood was disappointing.

“Pogtopia was _also_ just an alliance for common gain,” Techno hated playing defense, but even more he hated not being able to counter an attack.

“You know that’s not what I’m talking about.”

Technoblade did not like remembering those parts of the Antarctic Empire.

Not because they were bad memories. He hated them specifically _because_ they were _good_ , a bitter reminder of how it could’ve been, of what he could never again have.

He could never again teach Tommy combat like he did, when it was just a game they played when running an empire got overwhelming, when they would bicker about rules and cheating and unfairness, when they would stop when Tommy’s tone started sounding genuinely upset and his eyes looked glassy from the upcoming tears.

Now, whenever Techno fixed the kid’s posture, or showed him how to correctly hold a bow, or how to position a good trident leap, there was at least one voice in Technoblade’s head reminding him that these skills will be used in real battle, against opponents he isn’t guaranteed to beat.

Now, knocking Tommy’s sword out of his hands and pushing him to the ground wasn’t a triumphal cry of victory.

Now, there was a solemn awareness of what would happen if the blade was being wielded by anyone other than Techno.

“And what are you insinuating?” his voice turned crushingly bitter, despite how short he was awake for.

“I am _asking_ ,” Tommy’s eyes didn’t waver. They stared straight into Technoblade’s soul, into his heart, into his psyche. They were staring, and Techno was crumpling under their watch.

“We aren’t _family_ ,” he answered the unspoken question floating between them.

Time froze for a few seconds. The words seemed to catch Tommy off guard, and cogs turned in his brain as he thought of what to say. He took a deep breath before saying it.

“You’re going to destroy L’Manburg.”

It was unclear if that was a question, a statement, or an order.

“You made the mistake of assuming otherwise once already,” Techno stared into the blue eyes gravely, trying to decipher an emotion, but was unsuccessful.

Tommy nodded, absentmindedly, and stood up, heading towards the door.

“Is this all?” there was a tiny desire to go after him and grab his hand, but it was suppressed.

“We talked,” they hung in the air, the words said before closing the door. “ _Business partner_.”

The door was closed silently, which somehow made it worse.

It stung.

Technoblade didn’t know why it stung, maybe because it was so obvious that a different word was supposed to be said there. But that was nonsense, because that word is just inaccurate when referring to the two of them, simply factually incorrect, plain wrong and untrue.

_They aren’t family._

In order to be family, they would need to be related by blood, and the only blood Technoblade knew was the blood he spilled.

_They were never family._

In order to be family, they would’ve had to call each other family, or tell others that they’re family, or ever state out loud that they’re family.

_They will never be family._

In order to be family, they would need to stop betraying and hurting each other.

And that was never going to happen.

All of this was stupid nonsense.

Techno turned around to face the wall, burying himself in the blankets. Thinking about this made his head hurt from the sheer amount of idiocy he had to process.

He closed his eyes, insistent on getting more sleep.

There was nothing more to it.

If Tommy was waiting for the day when they became a family, Techno could only envy the naivety of his soul.

**Author's Note:**

> *technoblade voice* what is that? your family dynamic au? CRINGEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE /j
> 
> thank you for reading! please leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed, comments are really motivating, but dont feel pressured <3


End file.
